A Lot Like Romeo and Juliet
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: Hong Kong and Taiwan have come to a realization: they like each other. But little did they know, China and Japan's feuding grew worse and turned into another war. What will the two do when they are forced apart? How will China and Japan react? *Rated T for China's language* *Slight AU*


**A Lot Like Romeo And Juliet**

By: A'den Neytiri Kad

**Author's Note**

So… Hi. It's been awhile, I know. This is an rp between my friend (Hong Kong) and me. Once we started, I knew that I wanted to upload this. So, here it is. My friend is Hong Kong and China, while I am Taiwan and Japan. I know it's not the most detailed rp… But, I did go through and add some here and there, as well as fix many of the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!

Also, please note that Hong Kong and Taiwan's human names aren't official. So, for this rp (and the others I have written), Taiwan's is Mei (plum blossom), and Hong Kong's is Ryou (reality). When their names become official, I'll go back and change them.

* * *

"Hong Kong!"

He looked up from his thoughts. "Hm?"

"Why are you sitting out here by yourself?" Taiwan plopped down next to him, sitting on her legs.

He pointed to the sunset, golden sun sinking between rosy clouds.

She smiled softly, leaning back against her arms as she gazed across the horizon. "It IS very pretty tonight..."

He nodded. "Yeah..." He looked over at her. "So are you..."

She blinked, looking over at him as she tilted her head. "W-what..?"

He blushed and looked away. "I-I...I was just saying you look very pretty too..."

She blushed slightly, sitting upright. She scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling it softly. "Thank you..."

He smiled. "You're welcome..."

She smiled, watching as the clouds darkened with the sun's slow disappearance.

He smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"I would." She climbed up, smiling widely. She offered her hand down to him.

He took her hand and pulled himself up, walking into his house. He headed to the kitchen to put some water on to boil.

She followed after him, humming lightly as she danced around behind him.

He smiled and turned around. "The water will take a few moments

She stopped, nodding slightly with a smile.

He smiled back shyly.

She walked over to him, pulling him closer. "Do you remember all the lessons we had to take? Fighting, dancing... It seems like so long ago."

He looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah...It does.."

She hugged him gently, smilling softly. "I remember someone with two left feet."

He blushed. "And I remember someone who couldn't hurt a fly..."

She giggled softly. "So much has changed."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah..."

She pulled back from him, taking his hands gently. "Will you dance with me? One last time?"

He blushed and nodded. "Yeah..."

She smiled, holding his hand while her other went to his shoulder. "It seemed so difficult back then..."

He smiled. "For me, it still is..."

She tilted her head.

He smiled. "I still trip up every once in a while..."

She smiled softly, pulling him closer as she started to move. "I'll catch you."

He blushed and smiled, moving with her. "Alright..."

"Just like when we started. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3," she whispered softly, gently guiding him around the small space.

He smiled and watched her, his dancing better than he expected.

She giggled softly, squeezing his hand gently. "See? You're not that bad."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah…I guess n-" As he was speaking he tripped over his own feet and fell, pulling Taiwan down with him and landing in a pile on the floor.

She blinked, then laughed softly. "Guess we spoke too soon." She pushed herself up on her elbows, careful not to push on him.

He looked up at her and blushed lightly. "Sorry…" He brushed some fallen hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I think I should stick with martial arts…"

Her cheeks gained a light pink color, resting her hand over his. "I don't think so…"

He blinked and tilted his head. "Hm?"  
"I don't think you should stick to martial arts… I like watching you dance."

He blushed. "But I am terrible at it…"

"You think I care? You look so at peace when you're focused…" Her eyes went wide, hand clapping over her mouth.

He blushed darker and glanced away. "I'm at peace when I'm with you…"

Her face grew darker pink, hand moving away from her face. A thought flitted across her mind, and she went with it, leaning toward her childhood friend.

He widened his eyes slightly as she moved closer. He leaned up to meet her, stopping millimeters away from her lips as the tea kettle whistled.

Taiwan blinked, glancing up at the heating pot in slight shock. She reluctantly pulled back and stood, taking it off the stove.

He stood up, frowning slightly as he walked over to the stove with her. "Sugar?"

"Not for me, thanks…"

He nodded softly, getting out mugs and pouring their tea, an awkward tension filling the air.

Mei leaned against the counter, lightly rapping her fingers against the stone countertop.

Ryou stared at his tea and sipped it slowly.

She took a small drink, trying to get around the awkwardness.

He glanced up at her. "So…Um…"

"Yeah…?"

He set his tea down and looked at her. "Tai- Uh Mei…" He took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out "Mei…Can I…kiss you?"

She smiled softly at the question, nodding. "Yes."

He smiled softly and took a step closer to her. He bit his lip softly as he looked from her eyes, to her lips, back to her eyes before cupping her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She smiled, hand moving up to gently rest on his chest.

He smiled against the kiss and held her hip with his other hand.

She lightly trailed her hand up to his neck, stroking the exposed skin.

He pulled away after a few moments and looked down at her.

She tilted her head, glancing up at him with slightly wide eyes.

He blushed lightly, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

She gave him a soft smile, nuzzling his hand gently.

He smiled back, running his thumb across her cheek lightly.

China walked into the room with a sword strapped to his hip, his usual clothes replaced with a military outfit. "Brother, I need to talk t-"He froze when he noticed the girl standing beside his little brother.

Mei's eyes widened, moving closer to the teen in front of her.

Hong Kong looked up and stared at his elder brother. "Brother…What are you doing here?"

China glared slightly at Hong Kong. "I came to speak with you about our war strategies…but I see that you are busy fraternizing with the enemy."

"Enemy? I'm not your enemy!"

China glared at her. "You are a relation to Japan, who we are currently at war with. You have no right being in our territory. In fact, I could arrest you right now for infiltrating a Chinese base."

Hong Kong stepped in front of Taiwan in a protective manner "Brother! She is not hurting us. In fact…I invited her here. Once upon a time we were very close to the people of Japan…Not all of them have lost that bond…"

"Ryou-kun, it's okay. I'll take my leave. The last thing I want is to make things worse." She quickly slipped her shoes on, stepping around her old mentor coldly. She glanced back over her shoulder at her old companion, waving slightly before disappearing out the door.

"Mei, wait!" He went to run after her but was stopped by his brother. "Brother, let me go! You had no right to be so harsh to her! She was just visiting, and she is not involved with the war!"

"Shut up, Ryou. If you let her past your defenses, then who else will you let past?! You can't be so naïve anymore! You are one of the best minds behind our military plans. How can you prove she has not been sent to pick your brain?" Throughout his speech, China began pacing the room, throwing his arms in the air and backing Hong Kong into the counter.

Hong Kong was deeply hurt by his brother's words, looking at him in disbelief before shoving him back. "How can YOU prove that she is here as a spy?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Taiwan returned to her home with Japan, a mix of emotions flooding through her. She shed her shoes at the door, moving deeper into their compound. She passed her brother's study quickly, too absorbed in her thoughts to hear him say her name.

"Mei." He gently grabbed her arm, walking up behind her. "What is wrong?"

She spun around, yanking her arm from his grasp. "Everything is wrong! Why did you start another war with China? You two have always been fighting! It's no reason to take it a step farther!" She backed away from him, eyes welling with tears.

"Mei-"

"Because of this stupid war, everything is ruined."

"You went to see him, didn't you? Is that why you are upset?"

She clenched her fists, anger boiling to the surface. "As a matter of fact, it is! I didn't even know that it had gotten worse until he accused me of being a spy! This is between you and Wang, not me or Ryou! Leave us out of it!"

"You know that is not possible, Mei."

She glared at him icily before spinning around on her heel. "I don't believe that." She ran down the hallway, away from Honda. She exited the compound, running barefoot through the neat grass and well-kept garden. She eventually made it off of their property and into the wilderness, not caring where she went.

* * *

Hong Kong had stormed out of his home long ago and was now walking through the streets of his nation. He was still fuming with anger as he shoved past civilians. 'How could brother say she was a spy? We have known her since she was born. She could never do that. At least not to me… Right?' He shoved those thoughts from his head and kept walking until he finally made it to the Japanese border, looking into the enemy territory.

"Hey, what are you doing so close to the enemy territory? I thought you were supposed to know better." America stepped forward from the shadows, hands in his customary brown bomber jacket.

He looked up at the other nation and frowned. "Shut up, America…You would not understand…" He looked back to the border, hesitant to take a step closer.

"Oh? Try me."

He frowned and did not look back to the other. "This war is a nuisance. Brother has messed up everything."

"Well, for you to say that, it must be bad."

He finally looked up at the other nation. "I love her, but she is a descendant of Japan. You can see where I am going with this…"

"Oh, you must mean Taiwan, I take it? Well… have you tried doing the Italian thing? Just running away together? I mean, without the suicides and stuff at the end…"

He frowned and glance back at the border. "The thought has crossed my mind…However, she is already back at her home. I cannot contact her without someone finding us out and the last thing I want is to put her in that kind of danger."

"Well… You could always send a neutral messenger to 'talk' to Japan and get something to her…"

"Neutral messenger? Like who?"

"Uh, me. Duh."

"You would do that?" He smiled softly.

"Of course! I think if you guys love each other, no one else should stop you two. Wow, I sound like France… Anyway, I probably shouldn't talk to her… Is there something I can give her to get her to meet you somewhere?"

He thought for a minute before he pulled out a photo that he kept in his inner shirt pocket. "This might work…" He showed America the picture of himself and Taiwan when they were children. The photo showed them playing at a cabin they used to spend time at. "This cabin should be neither in Japan nor China…So, it should be a good spot to at least meet…"

"Okay. I'll get it to her, I promise!" He stowed the photo in his jacket, bounding over the border. He ventured through the land until he reached the main compound, casually walking in. "Hey, Honda!"

Japan didn't even glance up when he heard the loud nation, too focused on his innermost thoughts.

"Whoa, what's got you so uptight?"

"It is nothing."

"Uh-huh. Sure, it's not important. Of course it is! You've never acted like this before! So, what's wrong?"

"Besides your improper English, it's Taiwan."

"What about her?"

"She left."

"What do you mean 'she left?'"

"She ran out of the house, saying that the war ruined everything."

"Well, it kinda did…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Taiwan is her own country. She's just following your rule. She shouldn't be involved."

"What if you went to war? Would you bring in Puerto Rico?"

"No. He has a choice."

Japan blinked, meeting the American's eyes.

"Do you know where she went?"

"She left through the back door… Why is that so important?"

"Nothing. See ya!" The blonde ran out of the house, searching the grounds for the fiery-tempered nation.

* * *

China was standing at the very edge of Japan, yelling angrily at the other nation "Honda, damn it, get out here! I want that little tramp of yours put behind bars!" He was pacing angrily as he waited for the other nation to respond.

"Watch your language, Wang, or I'll cut out your tongue for such words."

"Where is she?! I want her arrested for brain washing!"

"What are you talking about?"

He glared. "She brainwashed my poor little brother into running away! He has never thought of leaving before she showed up! He doesn't know the first thing about surviving on his own! She is going to get him killed!"

"That's absurd. Mei is too rash, but she does not know the first thing about mental warfare."

"Well, she did something to him, and I want her behind bars until he is found! Now, where the hell is she?!"

"I do not know. She ran off shortly after she returned home."

"Damn it." He started backing off. "I swear to you, if I find Hong Kong and he is hurt… I will personally come after her, and you will not like the end result. So, I suggest you find your little dog and keep her on her leash. You had better hope that my brother is still in one piece."

"She is free to do as she wishes… I have no right to control her completely. The same goes for Hong Kong."

China flinched lightly at the other's words, opening his mouth to say something before deciding against it and turning to storm off.

Japan frowned, starting back toward his home. He leaned against the entranceway, feeling very tired and heavy. He sighed, sliding to the floor. 'I am sorry, Mei…'

* * *

Taiwan came to rest near a small stream, falling to her knees. Her body shook with fatigue, her breaths coming quickly and shallowly. She rested her head in her hands, attempting to stop her tears.

China had secretly begun searching enemy territory for Taiwan, wanting info on where he could find his little brother. He had currently had no luck, but he was armed with his sword just in case. "Damn it. How far could she have gotten…?"

Mei sighed deeply, falling over onto her side. She stared at the grass and insects around her, thoughts moving a mile a minute.

China could hear the soft bubbling of a stream and decided that it was time for him to take a break. He headed towards the sound of water and soon emerged from the trees to see a small stream. He pulled out an empty bottle and began to fill it. As he was, he looked over and noticed a familiar pink figure lying about a hundred yards away. He quickly and stealthily hid himself in the trees, making his way towards her with a dark smirk.

The teen sat up, stretching her weary limbs. She played with the grass beside her, unsure of what to do next. She glanced around, attempting to gauge where exactly she was.

China was now in the trees directly across from her, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he snuck up behind her.

She stood, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. She heard the grass rustle, and she spun around, hands coming up in a defensive position.

He glared as she turned around, pulling his sword from its sheath and pointing it directly at her. "I finally found you."

She narrowed her eyes, placing one foot a little behind the other as she settled into position. "And?"

"I want to know what you did with my brother." He stepped closer, the blade of his sword only inches from her chest now. "And I do not intend to take 'I don't know' as an answer."

"Well, unfortunately for us both, that's the answer you're going to get. I didn't do anything with him. If he did anything, he did in of his own will."

China growled softly. "Liar! Before you came to visit he was fully prepared to invade Japan! Now, he has disappeared without a trace! You played with his emotions, didn't you?!"

"I didn't do anything! We just…"

He glared. "You what?!" His rage was growing, as was worry for his younger brother.

"Fell in love."

China's expression went blank. "Excuse me? What do you mean you fell in love? Warring nations don't just 'fall in love'!"

"WE aren't the ones fighting or making war with each other! That's you and Honda-san, not us!"

"You are a property of Japan and Hong Kong is a property of mine! I will not allow you to have Hong Kong. I own him!" He immediately regretted his words, but he had no intention of letting the other nation know that.

"He is NO ONE's property!" She seethed, fighting to contain her anger. She knew better than to act on her emotions when in battle, putting a cap on them for the time being. "He has a right to choose!"

China glared and stepped closer, pressing his blade against her collar lightly. He was careful not to put enough pressure to cut her. "Yes. He is my property. He is a territory of China and by law that declares him MINE! Now I suggest you lead me to him or I will arrest you for kidnapping."

"Then arrest me. I don't know where he is." She dropped her hands, standing upright.

He glared and grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her towards the Chinese border. "I better find my brother soon…Or I will have your head."

She allowed herself to be dragged, not wanting to make her situation any worse. 'Ryou, where are you…?'

* * *

Hong Kong had heard of Taiwan's arrest though the grapevine, and he couldn't believe it. He was on his way to find America, desperately needing his help. 'Wow, you don't hear that every day.'

"Hey, Hong Kong! Look, I'm really sorry. She'd already run off, and I couldn't find her…" America blabbed away, kicking himself in the butt in his mind. "I promised I'd get it to her, but I-"

Hong Kong had his head in his hands, not knowing what to do. "You should have found me! I could have searched for her. If I would have found her first…If…If I would have been with her…Maybe brother would have been less harsh." He was trembling lightly, wanting to hate his brother for the things he has done. However, he was unable to bring himself to actually say the words. "America, you need to help me. Please…Brother thinks that I am brainwashed…I don't know how to convince him of my feelings…"

The blonde scratched his head, thinking. "Well… Honestly, I don't know. I'm not sure how he defines you as being 'brainwashed…' The only thing I can think of is either you talking to him, or you breaking her out."

Hong Kong looked at America and frowned softly. "…Alright…I think I know what I need to do…"

"… Really?"

"Yea…I think that Italian love story could still come in handy…I'll let you know how it turns out."

"I'll be waiting for the epic conclusion!" He promptly disappeared.

Before Hong Kong knew it, he was back at the front gate of his home. Taking a deep breath, he headed in, going straight to where he knew his brother would be waiting for him. "China."

China jerked up at the familiar voice and stared at Hong Kong, "Ryou? Are you hurt? Where the hell have you been?!"

"Away from you, brother. Now, I want you to end all this feuding and make peace with Japan. I will not take no for an answer."

"What the hell are you talking about Hong Kong?! She really did do something to you didn't she!?"

"No! Stop with all this brainwashed nonsense! I love her! No one made me think that. I decided that on my own! And do not tell me you have forgotten that you once cared deeply for her as well. I want you to end this war so that we can be married."

China glared. "No. I do not approve of that, and I will not end this war."

Hong Kong frowned and pulled out a small knife. "I assumed you would say that. Brother…I love you, but I love her, too. If I cannot be with her…" He held the blade to his own throat. "Then I cannot be with you either."

"I would listen to him, Wang. He seems very serious," Japan muttered, entering the room with one of the servants at his side. He was without his customary katana, dressed in a kimono instead of his military uniform.

China turned to see Japan "Hong Kong, please put down the knife. And Honda…What are you doing here?"

Hong Kong was shaking slightly, lowering the knife a bit.

"This fight has to end. I have learned a lot in the past few days. I want to make a treaty."

China widened his eyes slightly. "Really... Well, I suppose all this drama has become more than we all bargained for… I am prepared to see what you have to say."

The younger Asian lowered the blade down and looked between the two. "You mean it…Honestly? I can be with Mei, and neither of you will oppose?"

China frowned slightly. "I do not approve of you marrying… You are far too young." He bit his lip lightly. "However…I supposed that if we are at peace…I cannot oppose of your choice to love her."

"Why not let them, Wang? It is their choice. I am prepared to give Taiwan her status as an independent country. She has earned it. There is nothing left for me teach her. What she does is her own decision. When it comes to our argument, I am ready to make peace."

China nodded softly. "I cannot yet make Hong Kong an independent country... However, I do realize that I was wrong for wanting to control him. Ryou, I am sorry that I acted so harshly towards you and Taiwan. You are not an object that I can own…You are my brother, and I want you to be happy."

Hong Kong smiled softly. "Thank you…Both of you…" He turned and ran to get Mei out of prison.

"It is hard to let them go, is it not?"

He watched Hong Kong leave "Yes… It certainly is…"

* * *

Mei sighed softly, laying down on the mat provided for her. She had drifted into a light sleep on and off throughout her time there thus far, bored and worried. She closed her eyes once more, starting to fall asleep again.

Ryou was running through the hall, looking in every cell for her. He eventually found her and grabbed the bars, looking in at her. "Mei! Mei I'm here to get you out of here!"

She blinked her eyes open, sitting up slightly. "Ryou? What do you mean? What happened?"

"China and Japan declared peace! You're free….We're free! We can be together now! And, Japan… He is making you an independent nation!" He searched his pockets for the key he was given and unlocked her cell, opening the door and walking in to help her up.

Her eyes went wide in shock. "W-what? Really?!"

He kneeled beside her and nodded. "Yes…I couldn't believe it either…" He brushed the hair out of her face, smiling softly.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. "Wow…"

He kissed her forehead lightly and pulled her into his arms, picking her up and carrying her out, "Let's get you home."

She nodded slightly, smiling. 'Thank you, Japan-sama…'


End file.
